smoke and mirrors
by the.ways.we.lie
Summary: They try their best to fit in with each other. [jasoncassie]


.

.

smoke and mirrors

.

.

They try their best to fit in with each other. [jasoncassie]

.

.

She doesn't notice it at first. They're beating up the filth of Gotham, leaving them bloody and bruised, but everytime she's about to take a hit, nasty or not, he'll either take it for her, push her out of the way, or beat the living shit out of the thug before he can land a hand on her.

But fight after fight, night after night, she's been noticing that she's not getting as bruised up as she used to, and he's getting blue and black.

So Cassandra decides to confront him about it.

.

.

Cassandra knocks furiously on his door. She hears an angry, "What the fu-", before a crash and a groan. "Jason, open this damn door right now!" she yells, knocking again. She's afraid she might break the damn door if she knocks again, but Jason Todd opens the stupid fucking door in nothing but his boxers.

She tries very seriously not to look at his abs, his _particulary well defined abs _at that, and instead focus on the multi-colored bruises around his body. "It's fucking three a.m." he groans, leaning on the door. She allows herself in and settles herself on the couch.

Cassandra looks at him again, and she hopes to God it's dark enough in the apartment so that he won't notice her blush. "What is it?" he asks, pouring himself a glass of cold coffee. "Stop it." she says firmly, standing up.

"Stop what?" he asks, downing the entire glass in one gulp.

"Stop taking my hits for me." she hisses, mentally berating herself for looking at his abs again. "What are you talking about?" he says, his eyes narrowing. "These-" she points at all of his bruises, "should be on me. But they're not. Because you keep taking my damn hits from stupid thugs every time we go out."

"I'm not." he lies smoothly, pouring himself another glass of coffee.

"_Bullshit!_" she yells a bit too loudly. "Everytime I'm about to get punched or whatever, you take the hit for me. Or do something that gets you hurt instead of me."

"And why do you care?" he asks, ruffling his hair unconsciously. She goes silent for what feels like a moment too long, and he finally says, "Just go home, Cassie." He's walking away, back to his bedroom, and she says, "_No._"

He turns around, and gets up very close to her. She can feel his coffee-scented breath on her forehead, and she suddenly realizes that she's still in her nightshirt and nothing else, and he's very, very, close to her body.

"I said go home, Baby Bat." he snarls.

"No."

Her voice seems to come out weaker than before, a squeak that comes out of her lips as she continues to stare at his stupid kinda handsome face that she kinda wants to kiss and-

It starts to rain. "See. I can't go home now. It's raining." she quickly says, as Jason scoffs in disbelief. He sits himself down on the sofa, and so does she. They sit together for a while, Jason occasionally leaning on her head in bouts of sleep and then quickly readjusting himself, and her fumbling with the hem of her nightshirt. "Does he know you're here?" he asks after a while. She breathes a "no", and he seems to relax a bit.

"Wanna go to bed?" he asks, standing up and offering her a hand. She takes it, and they walk silently to his large mattress, where he promptly falls down on, and throws a thin sheet over himself. She climbs in herself, and Jason is quickly falling asleep, but she's not done yet.

"I'm sorry. For yelling." she says softly, just before he falls into a deep slumber. "Fuck, Cassie, I was about to go to sleep." he groans, facing towards her. "Sorry, Jason, I was only trying to apologize." says Cassandra, in a tone of a mock-offended teenager. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." says the raven-haired male, voice dripping with sarcam. Cassandra giggles, it's something she shouldn't do, but she's not going to be Cassandra Cain around Jason, she'll be his Baby Bat, his Cassie.

"I'm cold." lies Cassandra, after a few minutes, and Jason does something like a "hn" groaning sound. But he raises one arm, and mumbles, "Com' 'n, Cass." She moves into his embrace, and she hugs his well-toned body, pressing her head to his chest. She's still dressed in her nightshirt, and a thin one at that, but he doesn't seem to realize what he's doing, so she moves in closer, resting her head in between the crook of his chin and collarbone.

They lay there like that for a while, before she falls asleep in his warmth.

.

.

.

note: ok this is to clarify a few things, Cassandra likes Jason, Jason likes Cassandra.

the "he" mentioned when Jason asks if "he" knows Cassie is at his apartment is Bruce Wayne. no, not in a relationship sorta way, just in fatherly, "what are you doing hanging out with him" sort of way.

i was also going to add a kiss, but i didn't know how since it didn't quite feel right.

tell me if you liked it, haha!

special thanks to my beta,

omegastarshooter14


End file.
